


You are all I want

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I learn all of him on the outside, maybe I will find the key that unlocks his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are all I want

He is beautiful. Silky, white hair that reminds me of newly-fallen snow. Emerald eyes framed by long lashes and jet-black eyebrows, the intensity of his gaze sending shivers down my spine. 

His skin, like caramel, or maybe burnt cinnamon…smooth and soft in places and hard and calloused in others, the only mar in the perfection the white lines of lyrium burned into his veins. But even they take on a strange, alien beauty in him - he has grown to inhabit them and not the other way round.  
Full, sensual lips the colour of pale winter roses - or maybe blossoms of a cherry tree in bloom. I trace the shape of them with my finger, longing to cover them in kisses but knowing it is not to be - he is the one to decide how this begins.

I am no poet, my words are a poor substitute to reality, his beauty too striking to be contained in ink. But I must, to keep it alive in me, to remember the smell of leather and lyrium on his skin, so I would not forget. Maybe if I learn all of him on the outside I can find the key that unlocks his heart.


End file.
